1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, printed circuit boards are widely used.
In a double layer PCB, a portion of the PCB may be a single layer circuit area. In the single layer circuit area, there is only one electrically conductive circuit layer. When the double layer PCB is manufactured, a substrate is obtained by laminating a single side copper clad laminate, an adhesive sheet, and a copper foil sheet. Before laminating, an opening spatially corresponding to the single layer circuit area is defined in the copper foil sheet and the adhesive sheet. Then, in an electroplating process, an electroplating copper layer may be formed on a surface of the single side copper clad laminate exposed from the single layer circuit area. However, a bonding force between the single side copper clad laminate and the electroplating copper layer is poor, and the electroplating copper layer damages easily. The damaged electroplating copper layer has liquid medicine, for example, copper plating liquid medicine, etching liquid medicine, but there is a slow drying process. Therefore, electrically conductive circuit traces adjacent to the single layer circuit area is easily oxidized, and a productivity of the PCB is lower
What is needed therefore is a printed circuit board, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board to overcome the described limitations.